<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thundering Hearts by DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663915">Thundering Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Fluff, Gay James Madison, Gay Thomas Jefferson, M/M, Multi, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy James Madison, Sugar Daddy Thomas Jefferson, Sugar baby Alexander Hamilton, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and James were Alexander’s Sugar Daddies. What happens when they realize they want more than that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/James Madison, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thundering Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! First Hamilton fic! More coming soon, blah blah blah. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander lay comfortable on Thomas’s lap, sprawled across the older man.</p><p>Secretaries Thomas Jefferson and James Madison had originally been the two Virginian government officials Alexander had to intern with.</p><p>Unfortunately they had completely opposite viewpoints. Thomas and Alexander argued all the time and James was trying not to scream.</p><p>Later they learned about Alexander’s past and how much he had suffered and the two had felt horrible for how they had belittled him. Alexander was beat up in high school for being trans. For being born with a vagina and uterus instead of a dick. And Thomas and James had just twisted the knife by constantly insulting him for his scars.</p><p>They started to leave him small gifts and checks and watched the shorter man look around confused for their origins.</p><p>After a while they sat down and had a discussion, Thomas and James decided on a Sugar Daddy-Sugar Baby relationship.</p><p>It started as just sex for money but slowly Thomas and James started falling for the fiery bottom.</p><p>The two Virginians were strictly tops and wouldn’t bottom if their lives depended on it. Alexander fit them perfectly because they didn’t have to hold back in fear of hurting the sub.</p><p>Tonight they wanted to go out and finally ask Alexander to be a part of their relationship.</p><p>They weren’t actually planning on doing this tonight but after a confrontation from Lafayette, Hercules, and their bottom John.</p><p>Last night<br/>
Thomas was drinking copiously as James sat staring at him, immensely unimpressed.</p><p>“Ok, that’s it. Enough drinking, more talking. Let’s address the elephant in the room,” James said, grabbing the almost empty whiskey bottle out of Thomas’s hand.</p><p>“I was drinking that,” Thomas slurred.</p><p>“Not any more,” James countered.</p><p>“James is right, mon ami, time to talk,” came a French voice from the doorway.</p><p>The two Virginians turned to see John, Lafayette, and Hercules standing in the doorway.</p><p>“How’d you get in?” James asked.</p><p>John shrugged off his coat and threw it on a chair. “We took Alex’s spare.”</p><p>“What do you want? Can’t you see I’m trying to forget,” Thomas groaned exaggeratedly.</p><p>“What do we want? What do you want from Alex? We all know it’s more than just money now. Alex has more than he could ever need and barely uses it. He just mopes when you’re not around,” Hercules retorts.</p><p>“Oui, mon petit lion is rather, how you say? Ah yes, sulky without the two of your company,” Lafayette said, nodding in agreement.</p><p>James felt hope rise in his chest. “Without us around only?”</p><p>John rolls his eyes. “Pretty sure we said that like 4 times.”</p><p>Hercules glares at his boyfriend.</p><p>Thomas just scoffs. “That doesn’t mean anything. For all we know, he could just miss insulting us.”</p><p>Lafayette stares deadpan at Thomas’s slumped figure. “You honestly think he would just miss you for the fun to insult you?”</p><p>“Deadass? Damn, I thought you were smarter than this. He likes you. You guys like him. Get together, marry, have children, die holding each other. You know, the normal stuff,” John said, irritated.</p><p>Hercules hits the back of John's head, earning a protest from the shorter man.</p><p>“As vulgarly as John said it, he’s not wrong. You should make a move. God knows Alexander is too shy too,” Hercules said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>James snorts. “Alexander Hamilton? Shy? Are we talking about the same person?”</p><p>Lafayette nods quickly. “That is what I said! Alexander is never shy! Only around you.”</p><p>Thomas suddenly stands but almost falls over as black spots dance in his vision.</p><p>Lafayette immediately lunges and catches the drunk man before he falls.</p><p>“We’ll tell him tomorrow,” Thomas declared.</p><p>James gaped at the man. “Tell him what? ‘Oh, Alex we have some paperwork for you to do. Oh, also, we kinda fell in love with you while you were bent over our desks and back-talking us.’”</p><p>Thomas frowns. “I need time to think this through.”</p><p>“No, you need sleep,” John said, pushing the tall man to the direction of the stairs.</p><p>The trio turned to leave but not before Hercules turned around to address James.</p><p>“Admit your feelings soon. Alexander might close you out if he thinks he’s too vulnerable or you don’t like him back.”</p><p>Present Day<br/>
“Darlin,” Thomas asked Alexander, running his fingers through his hair.</p><p>“Hm?” Alexander says.</p><p>“Would you like to go out for dinner?” Thomas questions, trying to control the pounding of his heart. This was just like every other time he asked.</p><p>So why did he feel so vulnerable?</p><p>“Of course!” Alexander chirped, leaning up to press a quick kiss to Thomas’s cheek.</p><p>Thoma smiles lightly.</p><p>“Why don’t you get dressed first?” James said, laughing from the kitchen.</p><p>Alex looked down and realized he was wearing nothing but James’s shirt. It came up to his mid thigh and hung off one of his shoulders, revealing his marked up collar bone.</p><p>James and Thomas being of similar heights with James at 6’2 and Thomas at 6’3 had incredibly large clothes. Alexander often wore their clothes but they absolutely dwarfed the 5’6 intern. James and Thomas found it endearing Alex found comfort in their clothes.</p><p>Alex sighs dramatically. “I suppose I can do you the favor of getting dressed.”</p><p>Thomas snorts. “As if you’d go out in public like that with all those hickeys on display.”</p><p>“Please. Your kinky ass would love that,” Alex scoffed, turning to go up the stairs to his room. </p><p>James chuckles from the kitchen.</p><p>Since Alexander spent so much time at their house, they let him have one of their many rooms.</p><p>James and Thomas would never admit it, but they might’ve been deeply wounded if Alex had rejected the room.</p><p>“We have to tell him tonight, Thomas,” James said softly, stepping out into the room and sitting on the opposite couch.</p><p>Thomas’s mouth suddenly felt very dry.</p><p>“Yes. I do,” Thomas said slowly.</p><p>James nods curtly, neither man knowing what to say.</p><p>“Wow. It’s never this quiet in this house. Who died? Please tell me it was Adams. Or Lee. I could even settle with Seabury at this point,” a voice said, cutting through the silence like a knife.</p><p>James lifted his gaze to see a curious and fully dressed Alexander staring intently at the two of them.</p><p>“No one died, love. Just thinking,” James reassures.</p><p>“Hm. Well, that’s disappointing. What are we waiting for?” Alexander asks, sitting himself on James’s lap.</p><p>“Your respect and for the final call from Washington to get emailed to us,” Thomas replied dryly from the other couch.</p><p>Alexander noticeably perks up at the mention of the president. “What plan are you trying to get across?”</p><p>“Your financial plan, actually,” James says.</p><p>Alexander’s jaw drops.</p><p>“No. Fucking. Way,” He says, enunciating each word to show the true depth of his surprise.</p><p>“Yes fucking way. We decided that it was a smart plan whether we like it or not so we decided to use it,” Thomas said, chin held high in honor to preserve some of his dignity.</p><p>Alexander squeals in delight and presses a kiss to James’s mouth faster than he can properly comprehend.</p><p>Out of instinct, James’s hands fly to Alex’s waist.</p><p>Before it can go any further though, two buzzes vibrate from both of the Virginians’ phones.</p><p>“It got passed,” Thomas whispers in awe once he checks his email.</p><p>Alexander positively beams and stands up, grabbing James's hands, forcing him to follow.</p><p>“Let’s go!” Alexander says, glowing.</p><p>Just as Thomas was about to open the door, a sickening crack of thunder echoes across the sky.</p><p>Alexander let out a small ‘eep’ and clung to James’s arm like his life depended on it.</p><p>James frowns down at the shorter man.</p><p>“Are you ok, sweetheart? Is it the thunder?” James asked, concerned for his sub. He knew the hurricane from his childhood made him gain a fear of storms.</p><p>Alexander shakily nods and buries his face in James’s side when another thunderclap sounds outside.</p><p>James frowns and shares a look with Thomas.</p><p>They have a silent conversation and come to one conclusion; they definitely were not going out with Alexander when he was in such a compromising state.</p><p>“Love, could you please go to Thomas?” James questions softly.</p><p>Alexander nods. </p><p>Thomas gently pries Alex’s hands off James's arm and pulls Alexander into his arms in bridal style.</p><p>Alexander yelps at the sudden movement but immediately wraps his arms around Thomas’s neck.</p><p>James leaves to the kitchen as Thomas gently deposits Alexander on the couch and pulls a huge weighted blanket over the two of them.</p><p>They scroll through Netflix until they find a decent movie to watch.</p><p>Thomas notes with concern that Alexander was shaking.</p><p>“Darlin, I’m gonna move you a little bit, ok?” Thomas whispers, not wanting to scare the intern any more.</p><p>Alex nods again.</p><p>Thomas adjusts Alex so that he was on his lap in a way that was comfortable.</p><p>“What are we watching?” James asks, bringing over leftovers from the Chinese they had had last night.</p><p>“Before I Wake. Some horror,” Thomas said.</p><p>“Horror? Thomas, really,” James hisses, pointing to Alex.</p><p>“He wanted it,” Thomas defensively replies.</p><p>James just sighs.</p><p>They start the movie and Alexander slowly relaxes.</p><p>Much to Thomas and James’s joy, Alexander did eventually relax enough to start talking again.</p><p>“That was a terrible movie,” Alexander said, still enveloped between the two taller men.</p><p>“So you’ve said,” James said, amused.</p><p>“I love these kinds of movie nights,” Alex says.</p><p>“And we love you,” Thomas replies before he can stop himself.</p><p>The three men freeze on the couch.</p><p>“What?” Alex whispers, turning to look at the two Virginians.</p><p>They share a look before James sighs.</p><p>“We were taking you out to tell you. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go but oh well. It’s ok if you don’t like us back but-” James starts only to be cut off by a kiss from Alexander.</p><p>“I love you two, too,” Alexander murmurs, a flush rising on his cheeks.</p><p>Thomas was finally able to breathe again.</p><p>He also shares a kiss with Alexander as the three cuddle up once more.</p><p>“If I’m being completely honest, the Canker Man was pretty cool.”</p><p>“Alexander ‘Pain in my Ass’ Hamilton. Shut the fuck up.”</p><p>“Thomas, that’s not my middle name.”</p><p>“It is now.”</p><p>“That’s not how this works.”</p><p>“Now it is.”</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“You love me.”</p><p>“I do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>